You Wonderful You
by leighann415
Summary: Tribute to the wonderful Mary Tyler Moore...RIP! Laura unexpectedly dies, and Rob must plan the funeral.
1. Chapter 1

Rob hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He just made a phone call he never thought he would have to make. He told Ritchie that Laura had died. His Laura. The mother of their son. And grandmother. They had just gotten past burying Millie, and now this. They were all dying, one by one. There was only one other person left to tell now, Sally. She and Laura lost touch through the years, but he knew his former coworker would want to be there.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Sally, it's me, Rob. I have some news. Some unexpected news. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes. What is it? Are you guys having another baby?" Sally laughed. She knew how Rob and Laura had always wanted another child, but never conceived again after Ritchie. He was their one and only.

"Sally..." Rob couldn't believe what she was saying. But he had to just tell her. He already did this once with his son. It should be easier. But it wasn't. It never would be.

Sally could tell Rob had something more serious to say. She always could read her former boss pretty well. "What? What is it?"

"It's Laura. She...she...died."

Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing. Laura died? Was she hearing him right? "Wh-what did you say? My ears apparently don't work as well as they used to. It sounded like you said Laura died."

"But I did. I did." Rob started sniffling.

"Oh Rob...I'm so sorry. I just saw her at Millie's funeral! I can't believe this. Are you alright?"

Rob thought he was, until he heard Sally say "Oh Rob." That had always been Laura's catchphrase, if you will, to anything. And he'd never get to hear her say it again. Or dance with her. She was his only dancing partner.

"Rob, Rob..." Sally's voice brought him back to the present.

"Sorry. This is just so hard to take in."

"Listen, I know how it feels. Buddy and I might never have been married, or been down that route, but when he died, I was crushed. It was a while before I even got out of the bed. But Laura wouldn't want you to be like that. I know it. So I guess we have another funeral to plan."

He knew Sally was right. Laura wouldn't want him to wallow in grief, even if that's what he wanted to do. But there were other things to take care of first. "Yes, I guess we do. Thanks Sally. I guess it's left to you and me now."

"Don't forget Alan. He's still here. I'm almost sure he'll come. In fact, I'll call him if you need me to."

Rob had almost forgot about Alan Brady. Laura had only crossed paths with Alan a few times, but still, Rob knew Alan liked her too. "Yes, that would be good. Thank you. See you soon."

"Call me anytime, Rob. I mean it."

Rob hung up the phone once more, and stared at the ceiling as a thousand memories played out like a movie. The first time they met, when he broke her foot...When Ritchie was born, and he thought they had the wrong baby...Singing and dancing at a lot of parties. _You, wonderful you, I can't forget you, you wonderful you. You're like a breath of spring, a whole new thing that's happened_...

Despite it all, Rob smiled. Laura would always be with him. He knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rob was so proud of his son. Ritchie volunteered to give a speech about what his mother meant to him at the funeral. He still couldn't believe this was happening. And now he would be all alone. He never thought that Laura would go first. At least she didn't suffer. That was the good thing.

Ritchie walked over to the podium and cleared his throat. Ritchie looked absolutely incredible. Laura would be proud of their son. She was proud of him.

"My mother was the best there was. Just ask my dad." Ritchie looked over at Rob for a second. "Some people might not know this, but, my mom hated my dad at first. But it was quite the opposite for my dad. He fell in love with Mom the moment he saw her. And I know why. She was the best dancer, the best friend, and on and on. And in that, my dad saw she would be the best marriage partner. He was right. I always looked up to both of them during the years in my own love interests. But this isn't about that." Ritchie's voice caught on the words a bit, but he pushed on. "Mom, thank you for everything you ever did for me. Throughout all the comical experiences when I came into the world, you were there for me. And I know that you and Aunt Millie are together again, causing mischief. I will always love you."

Rob gave Ritchie a side hug when he sat back down. "She loved you a lot, and I know she's proud of you." He whispered.

The rest of the service went on without incident. Rob was surprised at how he held it together. Especially during the last goodbyes with the casket.

After the service came the burial. All the funeral attendants went over to the gravestone that they had picked out long ago. Rob couldn't help remembering the fuss he went through of having 4 plots. He couldn't believe how long ago that was now.

Laura's grave was simple. It said "Beloved wife & mother." As they started to lower the casket into the ground, Rob's emotions went spiraling. He wouldn't see her again ever in this lifetime. Ritchie was on one side, and Sally on the other. They both held on to him as it was done.

When it was over, Sally squeezed Rob's arm and said, "You'll be okay. I know it. And I mean it, call me anytime." She left with Ritchie, who was driving her home.

He was all alone, with his memories. But suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He wanted to ignore them, thinking it was just somebody else coming to leave flowers on a grave. But they came closer and closer, so he turned around.

There was an older man, about his age. "Are you Rob Petrie?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am to hear about Laura. I wanted to personally come and say that I saw Laura dance at one of her shows in the army, and she was amazing. I never forgot that night. And seeing her dance made being in the army a little easier."

Rob was speechless. He didn't know who this man was; he didn't recognize him. "Thank you," was all he could manage. "Thank you for coming. She was without a doubt my best dancing partner. And my only one."

"If you ever want to talk or get together, here's my number."

Rob took the slip of paper and thanked him again. And the mystery person walked away. Rob couldn't help but smile and think that was a sign from Laura herself saying everything would be ok. He looked up into the sky and smiled. "I love you, Laura. Thank you for giving me the best years of my life." As long as he had the memories, he knew he would be ok. Laura would never be forgotten.

 **The End**

 **A little A/N:** Some of this was inspired by Mary's actual funeral, and how there was a fan that drove from Illinois to Connecticut just to be there. I will always love Mary, and still can't believe she's gone. But I'm glad she's not suffering. Thanks for reading this, and RIP to wonderful Mary.


End file.
